Impenetrable
by Sakura Blossom3
Summary: rated for violence, pain, and non-descriptive rape. The Dursleys have been terrible to Harry this summer. Now, at Hogwarts, Voldemort has found a way in. Can his friends figure out whats going on before it's too late?


Hi peoples! I'm not a new FF.neter, but this is my first HP fic! Hope y'all like it!  
  
Muse: Of course they won't like it, you're a terrible, horrid writer with no talent who doesn't deserve any respect whatsoever!  
  
.Well, everyone, it appears you've met my muse, very supportive little thing, isn't she?  
  
Muse: *grumbles incoherently*  
  
What was that?  
  
Muse: I SAID-..er.never mind..  
  
Well, that's better than.  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR, who is not me, at least I don't think so, but then again there are strong memory charms out there, so-  
  
Muse: YOU ARE NOT JK ROWLING! ACCEPT IT! NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO YOU; YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE ADDICTED TO PRAISE!!!!!  
  
Fine then. (  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 A Shattered Mirror  
  
  
  
Harry Potter closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. And it came, right on cue. His uncle brought his fist down on Harry's side hard, and he winced as he felt one of his last ribs shatter. Uncle Vernon rolled him over, grabbed one of Dudley's many broken TV's, and slammed it down on his nephews back. Harry couldn't help himself. He let out a small whimper. Though, he was silently relieved that he had not felt his spine crack. That would have been hard to explain to Sirius. "This'll teach you to steal from my wife's book club!" his uncle seethed venomously, bringing his large foot down on Harry's knee. Somehow, through the pain, Harry's mind registered how ironic that his aunt was in a book club, having probably never read anything but the gossip section of the newspaper. In truth, it had been Dudley who stole her clubs large cake, but it had been, of course, Harry who was blamed. He had tried to explain this, but had been ignored. Not that Harry had expected them to listen. They never had. His uncle left, leaving Harry to writhe in pain among his cousins trash.  
  
He groaned, pulling himself up off the floor. He had been to preoccupied to notice before, but he had fallen on top of a large, rather sharp board game and his back had been pierced slightly by it. He sat on his bed, looking at the cracked mirror in front of him. Dudley had received it from his grandparents a year ago, but had punched it when he noticed he had his first zit. (Dudley had come down with bad acne, and somehow that got his parents to buy him extra extra sweets) He had grown painfully thin and pale, almost like a skeleton with bright green eyes, but you couldn't tell the damage. His uncle was violent, not stupid. He had taken to harming his nephew only in places that could be hidden by clothes. He forced his poor, beaten body up off the bed and walked painfully over to the mirror. He examined himself. He had always been small for his age, but now it was downright ridiculous how thin and pale he was. His family had gotten much worse since the tongue incident last year. They refused to give him any muggle clothes, forcing him to wear his school robes. And they had beat him for wearing ridiculous wizarding clothes, because it revealed his 'abnormality'. His robes were stained with blood, so he knew he would have to buy new ones at Diagon Alley. Suddenly, he groaned. Diagon Alley. How would he get there? The Dursleys certainly wouldn't take him, and Dumbledore had forbidden him to go to the Burrow. Not that Harry truly wished he could- they would be bound to notice his injuries, because of the twins' odd tendency to give everyone candies which made your clothes invisible. Harry sighed, smiling a grim smile. At least one relatively good thing had come out of this- he no longer had his scar. His uncle had at one point in the summer forgotten and hit him on the head, ripping off a circular section of skin. Unfortunately, it wasn't deep, and he knew curse scars would return soon after if the skin could be healed. He heard a tapping on his window and saw Hedwig, Pig, and Ileana (Sirius' owl) waiting outside. He went over shakily and managed to pry open the window. They soared in. Pig immediately began flying around so fast, chirping so loudly it gave Harry a terrible headache. Ileana flew over to Hedwigs cage, disappointed to find no treats, while Hedwig perched sympathetically on her master and best friend's knee. Harry smiled gently and removed her letter, then the others'. He opened Hermione's letter first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I'm sorry it took me so long to write, I was pretty upset. Viktor broke up with me last week and I guess I never realized how emotional I am. (Harry grinned at this, both from pleasure that she was single and irony that she was being dramatic) Well, I guess I'll live. Anyway, my parents are letting me stay with Ron and his family for the rest of the summer. Can you make it? I'm sure Ron will ask you, if he hasn't yet. How are you doing? You're last few letters have been kind of monotonous. You're sure your family's treating you well? Write back soon, I miss you!  
  
Missing you,  
  
Hermione  
  
ps: I'm prefect. Don't tell Ron, I'm trying to put off telling him as long as possible. (once again, Harry laughed at the irony)  
  
  
  
Harry set aside her letter and picked up his quill and parchment. Luckily, his Uncle still hadn't found the loose floorboard. His hand shook dangerously as he wrote, but he forced it to anyway.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi! Thanks for the present, I don't know how, but I completely forgot about my birthday. (Ron would die, I know) I'm sorry about Viktor, but I'm sure you will indeed get over him. Yes, my family hasn't exactly been pleasant, but I'm fine. I must be spending too much time with you. Look, I just used the words 'indeed' and 'pleasant'. Congratulations! No, I can't come, Dumbledore forbid it. I miss you too!  
  
Dreaming of candy, Harry  
  
Harry moaned in pain. It hurt to write so much, but he had to convince his friend he was fine. 'Why does she have to be so smart?' he thought, reaching for her present. He opened it to find a book full of difficult, yet helpful curses and charms. He was surprised, but then read her extra note.  
  
I was please to find out how much you liked these, so I thought I'd encourage your academic interest.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and flipped through his book. He caught a few titles, (Disembowelment Charm, Mentality Curse, Pimple Charm, etc.) but couldn't make his brain think hard enough to actually read them. So he reached for Ron's package.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday! I really wish you were here, Gred and Forge have been driving me mad! Somehow, they got a hold of all this money and have been making the most evil jokes I've ever dreamed of. (Not that I dream of jokes..) Hermione's here, and she keeps polishing something, but won't let me see it. We both really miss you, especially Hermione. I think she fancies you. Ouch! Hermione just slapped me. I suppose you'll just have to suck up living with the Muggles for now. Have a good summer!  
  
Face now bruised, Ron  
  
Harry picked up his present, not bothering to write back. They'd know he was okay if he only wrote back to Hermione. He opened it and found what looked like a purple wand. He looked at the back of the box and saw an ad.  
  
This limited-edition Reflecto Wand has the amazing capability to repeat any curse thrown at it, even if you don't know the proper technique! It also glows blue when danger is around! WOW! Now, how can you AFFORD not to buy this!  
  
Harry laughed gently, but quickly discovered it was a bad idea. It threw him into a violent coughing spasm, which refused to cease for several minutes. When it ceased, he lay down for a minute, gathering his thoughts before forcing himself to open the next package.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I haven't written all summer, I had a mission to do. 'you were only on a mission for a week. The rest of the time you spent with Melody'. Shut up, Moony! 'I was only saying...' I don't care! Stick to your own letter! (Harry tried not to laugh. Even in a letter, his friends couldn't stop messing with each other) Anyway, how are the Muggles treating you? Ileana was pretty upset when she came back here last week after Remus wrote you. I figured she must have run into some dog or something. I'll write more now, but I can't write until you send Ileana back, so in other words. WRITE BACK SOON!  
  
Impatient as ever, Snuffles  
  
Harry decided to read the other letter before opening his godfathers present. It was from Remus.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are doing well. I'm afraid your godfather is lovestruck, though, with a muggle waitress, Melody. (who knew?) Ileana came back a bit ruffl-  
  
  
  
That was as far as Harry got, for right then his uncle slammed open his door.  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n Hm. Wonder what would happen if I stopped here. *ducks* Fine, fine, I'll write more, don't hurt me!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry dropped the letter, whipping around in a mixture of confusion and fear. He knew better than to think he was apologizing, but Harry was usually given at least two or three hours between beatings. He stared at Uncle Vernon, unsure of what to do. His uncle was staring at him in the most evil, angry, and naughty way so far. He walked over, his eyes glinting. Harry didn't know what he was going to do to him, but he was scared. His uncle spoke then.  
  
"Harry. You know what?" he said in a terrifyingly calm voice. "You haven't been taking me seriously. You're still causing trouble. So I'm going to teach you a lesson." He strode over and pushed his nephew down on the bed. Harry gave a small cry of pain but was too weak to stand up again. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked weakly. Uncle Vernon just turned off the lights. Harry got an idea of what might be going on, but dismissed it quickly. There was no way.but then his uncle plopped down beside him. Harry gulped. He was going to. He really was.  
  
His uncle leaned down and removed his shirt, then his pants. Then he removed his own. Harry winced in disgust as his uncle leaned over and kissed him. He tried to push him off, but his uncle only grasped his painful sides and held him down. Harry tried in vain to bite his uncle, but the man pressed hard on Harry's ribs, and Harry gave up, and did the only thing he could do.  
  
Try not to feel anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, everyone, now, don't flame me, I promise it is not going to be based on the rape. It was just something to show you just how serious this abuse is, because you have to understand it was bad for the later chapters.  
  
Muse: My goddess! I always knew you were an untalented, greedy idiot, but now you're just sick!  
  
I am NOT sick! It was important for the fic!  
  
Well, anyway, please review, but please, no flamies for SB! 


End file.
